


you're the flame that keeps on burning, keeping me alive

by bluebowtie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Fire, Firefighter Liam, Firefighter Niall, Flashbacks, Hospitalization, Louis is the worried boyfriend, M/M, Nurse Harry, Smut, remembering, smoke, some zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebowtie/pseuds/bluebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered that the call his unit had responded to wasn’t out of the ordinary. It was a young couple who had an apartment near a university. The apartment complex caught fire, which started in theirs, and most of the residents managed to get out. Everything about that call seemed to go the way it was supposed to.</p><p>That was until Liam learned that the boyfriend decided that he needed to play hero and went back into the burning building to try and get the pets that were left behind out safely.</p><p>Firefighter AU</p><p>[Story has been edited as of September 29th, 2015. Original Post Date: May 5th, 2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the flame that keeps on burning, keeping me alive

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this random idea about Liam being a firefighter and having Louis as his worried boyfriend. As I tried to come up with a storyline all of this came out of me and I think it's pretty decent.
> 
> There's a quite a few flashbacks, even flashbacks within flashbacks, in this story so I apologize if you're not a fan of reading a lot of italics. I got carried away with the story! 
> 
> I am not a firefighter, I'm more of a big fat chicken in the face of danger, so it is all fictional based. Also I am not a medical professional by any means so the medical parts will be completely fictional, but I tried my best to keep it as realistic as I could. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters in this piece. 
> 
> This story is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I wish I had one because I make so many mistakes that I can't even catch during read-overs haha. 
> 
> [Story has been edited as of September 29th, 2015. Original Post Date: May 5th, 2015]
> 
> Enjoy!

He remembered that the call his unit had responded to wasn’t out of the ordinary. It was a young couple who had an apartment near a university. The apartment complex caught fire, which started in theirs, and most of the residents managed to get out. Everything about that call seemed to go the way it was supposed to.

That was until Liam learned that the boyfriend decided that he needed to play hero and went back into the burning building to try and get the pets that were left behind out safely. Liam was outside at the time, letting the police handle their business with the people barricaded away from the fire. As the girlfriend was being questioned for the investigation, Liam had an adrenaline boost when he heard her crying that her boyfriend had been inside the building for twenty minutes.

Liam turned to face his chief, who was conducting the mission to put the fire out, and told him that he needed to go into the building to get a victim out. The fire chief had nodded to him that it was all right if Liam went in as long as he was able to make it out before the building collapsed. He was confident that everyone was going to be saved from this tragedy.

His mind was focused on getting that man and himself out. He'd only go back in for those mentioned pets if it was safe enough, which was something that the boyfriend didn't consider and as much as Liam wanted to go back and do the same, he knew that he had to think responsibly. 

Through the thick and heavy smoke, Liam looked through the shield of his helmet to try and find those stairs that he had first climbed to make sure that there were no others in the building before they turned the hoses on. He couldn't even see anything in front of him so he got down on his hands and knees, crawling and feeling with his hand out in front of him as he tried to find where he needed to be. 

His gloved hand knocked into an edge so Liam let his hand follow it up, making sure that he hadn't led himself into a wall. Once the surface was no longer against his hand, Liam figured out that he had found the staircase. He carefully climbed, hoping the thick smog hadn't suffocated the boy who had a loving and worried girlfriend waiting just outside for him. 

"Is anyone here?" Liam shouted, thankful that he had his own oxygen tank so he wouldn't choke on the toxic smoke. He wasn't selfish about his life over another’s. In this job, he put everyone before him. His life only mattered if he could save someone else's.

He heard someone, who wasn’t his own self, struggling. Liam kept on crawling in the direction he only prayed was the one that would lead him to the missing person. As he got closer, he was able to see a body lying in the middle of what was once a hallway.

Liam couldn’t let his fear that this man was dead get to him. He was supposed to be brave in all situations. He had to be brave for the girlfriend outside whose heart was already breaking as she thought of the worst outcome.

“Are you with me?” Liam asked as he studied the body that he found, not ready to give up on him yet.

Relief washed over him as he noticed a stir in his body. He was still alive. There was still hope that he would be able to get him out of there alive and into the arms of his loved ones.

“Keep your eyes closed.” Liam instructed him carefully, knowing that his eyes were probably already stinging as they burned from be exposed

“I’m going to get you out of here, okay? Can you move at all? We have to hurry fast because I don’t know how much longer this building’s going to be standing and you have a girl out there who still needs you.” Liam explained as he helped the man, who didn’t have any animals with him, up onto his hands and knees.

He didn’t have time to ask the man what his name was. They had to get out of the building, which probably wasn’t going to be standing much longer.

Liam crawled back towards to where the staircase was, checking on the man who was beside him. He was slower than the firefighter was but that didn’t mean that Liam was going to be leaving this man behind him.

Ahead, Liam saw sparks dancing as the wooden railings gave out, crashing to the ground, along with the banister. Soon enough it would be more that just some thin railings. He couldn’t look up to see if the ceiling was still strong enough to hold above them.

Taking another glance beside him, Liam noticed that the man had stopped. He didn’t know if he was frozen in fear or he still thought he’d be able to save someone’s beloved cat or dog.

"Go!" Liam shouted as the man paused to look back. There was no time to look back and rethink things. Liam knew that all too well. Time wasn’t allowed to be wasted in this situation and Liam was determined to never have his first fatal casualty.

The man didn’t say a word as he obeyed the firefighter and carefully made his way back down the stairs that disappeared from Liam’s filed of vision as the smoke cascaded around it.

As Liam hurried to follow behind the man a few beams from the floor above collapsed, one hitting Liam in the back and knocking him down, his head hitting the ground, the black smoke surrounding him until his own consciousness faded into a thick hazy black world. 

 

 

_He let out a frustrated sigh as he watched the other boy messing about with the candle on the dining table, which Liam knew that he was doing on purpose just to get Liam to comment on it. He was a provoker. He was just like the spark to gasoline._

_"What? Are you gonna make a crack about how fire is nothing to fool around with?" The blue-eyed boy chuckled as he held his finger as close to the flame as he could._

_His eyes sometimes reminded him of smoke when the days seemed gloomy, taking on the grey color of the sky._

_Liam put his hands up in defense, shaking his head. “If you want to burn the restaurant down on our anniversary, then I’m not going to stop you.”_

_“I’m being careful, Liam, calm down. You have the night off so just relax.” His boyfriend stopped trying to annoy Liam with the candle, dropping his hand from the small flickering flame to place his hand on top of Liam’s, tucking his thumb underneath Liam’s palm to give his hand a reassuring squeeze._

_Liam licked over his lips, a little nervous habit he picked up whenever he thought that he should be out fighting fires instead of enjoying himself. He found some dead skin that he tried picking up with his tongue and teeth._

_He looked from their joined hands up to the other boy’s face, his smile was bright as he tried to be as supportive as he could be, also wanting his boyfriend of six months to enjoy their anniversary dinner together._

_“I’m sorry.” He apologized with a deep sigh as he raised his free hand to rub his palm over his eye, doing the same with the other._

_“You’d think I would be used to it by now that my boyfriend would rather risk his life instead of being with me. I’m jealous of fire here. I’m ridiculous.” He shook his head and loosened his grip on Liam’s hand and started to pull it back and hid it in his lap._

_“Lou,” Liam began as he reached back over the table to grab his boyfriend’s hand, his own thumb stroking over the knuckle of his thumb. He began chuckling as he tried to think of the best way to tell Louis that he wasn’t being ridiculous, even though it sounded ridiculous._

_The truth was that his boyfriend was ridiculous since the day that they met. It was on one of Liam’s days off with his best friend from his unit, Niall. Niall wanted to go out that night for drinks, which meant that Niall would practically force Liam to go out with him and some of the others from their team. When it was Liam’s turn to go ask the bartender for another pitcher of beers he had no idea that the drunk he was waiting next to was going to be his boyfriend for six months._

 

 

_Louis had been standing up in the stool next to where Liam was standing, shouting over to the bartender that he wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for answer and he’d be more than happy to climb over the bar to serve himself._

_Liam took one look over to him, almost jumping from his obnoxious shouting, and rolled his eyes. That man was the reason Liam never enjoyed being around people who drank until the point of stupidity._

_When Liam was served his pitcher, the shouting man looked over at it with a pout before reaching over to grab the handle, instead finding Liam’s wrist. He didn’t pull away as he smiled over to Liam._

_“The name’s Louis, mate.”_

_“Um, I’m Liam and I’m not your mate.” Liam told him, trying his best not to be rude and wanting his arm free._

_He studied Louis’ face for a moment, noticing how attractive he was. Just looking at him made a warm feeling burn up in Liam’s chest, which he always told Louis that it was because of the alcohol. His eyes were this captivating blue and his cheekbones were defined to the point where Liam was a little confused at how someone so cute could also be so handsome at the same time._

_“Don’t speak so soon.” Louis said as he reached over towards Liam with his other hand, smashing his finger into Liam’s lips like he was trying to get him to shush._

_Liam began to think that Louis was one of those touchy drunks, which he should have avoided but he just couldn’t help wanting to be touched by this Louis character again._

_“I guess you can join us. Just don’t climb onto the tables or anything.” He tried to joke, which could have been mistaken for flirting if he wasn’t careful with his tone. Liam didn’t even know if this boy was even interested in other males or if he was even available. This night off was definitely going to end up as eventful._

_“Now, now, don’t be giving me such great ideas.” Louis said as he climbed off of the stool, letting both hands leave the parts of Liam that he was bold enough to touch at their first meeting._

_“We’re this way.” Liam said as he waited until Louis’ feet were planted on the floor before he went back over to the table they were crowded around._

_“Payner’s back!” The blond man announced cheerfully as he lifted up his empty glass of beer for Liam to top off for him. “And he’s brought someone back with him. Is this actually happening?” Niall joked as Liam sent him a stern look._

_"I’m guessing Payner doesn’t do that much?” Louis said and Liam could hear the slyness in Louis’ voice. “I feel quite lucky then.”_

_“Come and join us, then. Have a seat!” Niall gestured over to the empty chair between him and Liam._

_Louis gladly accepted the invitation and even moved his chair closer to where Liam was sitting, his arm brushing against his own._

_“So, what are you guys? I mean, it’s kind of hard not to notice the muscles and broad chests all around the table.” Louis said with a grin as he placed his hand onto Liam’s arm. “Are you military or?”_

_Niall shook his head with a small laugh. “Nah, not military. We’re actually firemen over at the station across town.” He told Louis as he pointed behind him before he went back to pick up his glass of beer to drink from it._

_“Firemen?” Louis exclaimed loudly, looking around the table until his eyes landed on Liam. “Are you the kind that has a sexy calendar and please tell me that this one here,” he nodded off to Liam, “is the month of December.” He chuckled._

_Liam watched as the sudden awkward tension around the table. A few of the other squad members put their glasses up to their mouths to try to avoid answering Louis' question._

_“No, we’re not that kind of unit.” Liam told him and he noted Louis’ quick little frown before he licked his lips, his face lighting up again to hear more about the group of firemen he probably never thought he’d be sharing drinks with._

_The rest of the night was full of laughs, mostly from Niall and Louis who were hitting it off big time. A few of the other squad members made excuses to leave because they had wives and children to get back to. They were all a bit older than Liam and Niall were. The three of them were left to drinking and talking, Louis making announcements over to people that Niall and Liam were firemen so they could get some free drinks from the rowdy and cheerful bunch next to them._

_It was Louis and Niall that drank most of the drinks while Liam sat back and tried to figure out exactly who Louis was. The brunet had no problems with speaking his mind, Liam not knowing if that was just because his filter was discarded from his drinking. He’d learn later that he was just that way all the time. Louis also didn’t seem to mind about touching Liam any chance he could – subtly or not. It had started out with just his arm, which his hands would actually try to trace around the build of his muscles. Then it somehow ended with Louis’ hand in Liam’s lap. Liam didn’t even try to move it because he knew Louis would drop it right back there._

_When it was time to leave, Niall stretched his arms over his head and let out a yawn. “I’m gonna go for a piss and call a cab. You need to catch it with me, Louis?”_

_“Um, I’m good.” Louis said with a shake of his head, his hand patting Liam’s thigh. “I think I’ll ride home with this one.”_

_Niall just smiled and stood up, placing his hand on Louis’ shoulder for balance. “All right then.” Then he pointed over to Liam. “I’ll see you Sunday night for our shift.”_

_“Get home safely, Niall.” Liam told him before letting out a mumbled and then looking over to Louis. “I guess that means I’ll be taking you home.”_

_"I guess so.” Louis smiled before he stood up. “So, will I be riding home in a fire truck?” Louis asked him once Liam held open the door for Louis as they walked over to the parking lot._

_Liam shook his head. “No, those stay at the station. We’d get into serious trouble if we took them out for a joyride.”_

_“Bummer.” Louis said before making a noise like a motor with his mouth._

_“Yeah.” Liam responded as he led Louis over to where his car was parked. He unlocked the doors and got in, Louis following him after._

_After Louis got in he told Liam where he lived, then he went on to talking to Liam about his job, which wasn’t really about his job at all._

_“You’re telling me you never had sex in your uniform? Do you know how much sex you’d get?” Louis exclaimed like he couldn't believe he was hearing this from Liam._

_"The uniforms stay at the station.” Liam said with a shrug, feeling slightly embarrassed at how open Louis was when it came to sex. Sure, they were both guys but Liam still liked the idea of having privacy in his life._

_“Fine, then bring me to the station so you can fuck me in your uniform in your big fire truck.”_

_Liam shook his head and laughed at Louis._

_As the gentleman he was, Liam walked Louis all the way to his door. He didn't think of this as a date and he definitely didn’t plan on sleeping with Louis tonight._

_"Stay with me?" Louis asked once he managed to get “I know you don’t pick people up at the bar very well but the whole firefighter thing is definitely a turn on.”_

_Liam shook his head, politely declining the offer to hook up with an extremely drunk Louis. It just wasn’t worth it to him, even though he wanted to spend some more time with Louis. He just wanted to get to know the sober version of him._

_“I really am a firefighter.” Liam told him with a smile._

_Louis shook his head. “No, no, no, you’re too fit and too perfect looking to be a fireman. You’re like a sex fantasy fireman and I’m definitely okay with that.” He began to say before he hiccuped._

_"Goodnight, Louis.” Liam said, trying to get Louis to close the door and get him to go to sleep. He really needed it._

_“Hey, if I set my house on fire, could you put it out without a shirt on? You can still wear the hat and suspenders.” He continued to joke with Liam but Liam knew that he was probably being serious about this._

_“You’re ridiculous. Get some sleep and please don’t purposefully set your house on fire just so you can see me again.” Liam told him, already halfway down the sidewalk._

_“But will we see each other again, Liam?”_

_Liam’s teeth sank into his lower lip and he let out a breath. “I guess we won’t know until we do.” He sent Louis one last hopeful smile before turning his back on him and going back over to his car._

 

_“Liam, are you there?” Louis asked him with a lost expression of his own._

_“Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking of the night I met you.” He let out a chuckle. “You’re right about something. You are ridiculous but I love that about you.”_

 

 

”Stay with me. Come on. Liam?! Liam, stay with me!"

He began to regain some consciousness, a voice suddenly pulling him out.

“Liam, it’s me. It’s Niall. I’m gonna get you out of here. I promise. Just promise me that you’ll stay with me.” Liam tried his best to keep his focus on the voice that he heard.

He didn’t recall the feeling of Niall’s touch as the other firefighter lifted his body for support and managed to carry him outside, where the fresh air was supposed to keep him living. He didn’t remember what happened when he was finally brought out of the building.

Was he able to save every single person who lived in that apartment? Did the building collapse as soon as he was rescued, which would have fallen into a pile of debris on top of him and possibly kill him?

Would he be seeing Louis again? 

***

He remembered that the call he received that night was one he never wanted to get. His night was his normal of waiting until his boyfriend, the hero, came back home from another day of fighting. Whenever he heard sirens, he prayed that it wasn't his boyfriend's unit racing to the fire. It was selfish of him to only think of their lives but the man he loved was putting himself into danger everyday and Louis just had to sit quiet about it, worrying that the flames would capture him and he'd never come home again. 

This call had told him that his fear was easily coming true. 

It was the thought that kept Louis up at night, not being able to fall asleep until he saw Liam walking through the door of their place together. Every time he would come back home Louis would get up from wherever he was and wrap his arm tight around Liam, not hating the fact that he reeked of sweat and smoke. All he cared about was the fact that Liam was still here with him.

At the answer, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, nodding his head in a silent response that the policeman wasn’t going to hear but maybe he at least understood.

After hanging up the phone, Louis stood in the house they shared together, completed stunned at what was happening right now. He always thought up nightmares like this. Unfortunately, this wasn’t just a thought. This was really happening and he had no idea what to do with himself.

Louis had to get ready, not caring if he left the television on or left the lights on. He grabbed his keys off of the counter and rushed out of the front door. All that mattered to him was getting to Liam, just like Liam would do whenever he entered a burning building.

His mind and heart were racing as he got into his car and started the engine, barely giving it enough time to roar before he put it into drive so his entire being could continue to race towards Liam.

At this point he didn't care if he was going too fast over the legal speed limit. He didn’t have Liam in the passenger seat telling him to slow down. As of now, he didn’t have Liam at all.

No, he couldn’t let himself think that way right now. That was another crisis he was currently having. How was he supposed to keep calm in a situation like this? How was anyone capable of keeping calm after receiving a phone call that someone they loved so much was in the hospital?

Keeping his eyes glued to the road Louis spoke to himself, also trying to make himself believe that everything was going to be okay. “I’m on my way, Liam. Please still be here when I get there, please.”

After parking his car in the lot, Louis stumbled out of his car as he tried to get out of it as fast as he could. The quicker Louis could get out, the quicker he’d be able to get to Liam. 

Liam was all that mattered to Louis.

He didn’t care how frantic he looked to anyone else in the lot as he practically ran towards the emergency entrance of the hospital.

When he was through the doors the receptionist looked up at him from behind her desk, as did a few others who were in the small waiting room. Louis held onto his keys and phone tightly as he walked up to the desk, nervous about having to talk to her and trying to hide how broken he was in that moment. He didn’t want the others there to hear him either.

“May I help you, sir?” She asked.

“Yes,” Louis stated, keeping control of all of the words that wanted to rush out of him. “I’m, um – I got a call that – my boyfriend,” he closed his eyes and shook his head, scolding himself to get a grip, “I’m looking for Liam Payne. He was brought in about an hour ago.”

She nodded, her eyes reflecting that she understood. Louis concluded that the woman probably understood everyone that walked through those doors behind him, lost and scared that their entire world may be ending.

The receptionist typed on her keyboard, her eyes scanning the screen in front of her. “All right, Mr. Payne is in the ICU.”

Louis felt sick to his stomach. He had been ever since the phone call but another wave of nausea crashed over him, dropping hard into his stomach, as he realized how real this all was right now.

“You’ll take the elevator up to Floor 7 and he’ll be in Room 729. Visiting hours end at 11:00PM so you only have about an hour to see him tonight.” The receptionist explained, pointing him over to where the elevator was after giving Louis’ a ‘VISITOR’s sticker to place on his shirt. He put it on without even thinking.

His heavy feet dragged him over to the elevator. The once bright eyes were now a stone-cold stare as he pressed the button for the ICU’s floor and rode up, not caring to glance up to watch the numbers change. Even when the doors opened again to let Louis know that Liam was now even closer, his eyes blankly stared straight ahead as he walked off.

A nurse walking by had seen him, and maybe sensed that he was a wanderer. “May I help you?” He asked just as the receptionist had.

Louis slowly nodded. “Yeah, I’m looking for Liam Payne. He’s a firefighter and he’s supposed to be on this floor.” Louis’ voice made it sound like, _he better be on this floor or you are all a bunch of liars._

“Oh, he’s here.” The nurse’s voice sounded quite hopeful. “I’m actually his care nurse for the night shift. I was just going to go into his room and check up on him. You can follow me and I’ll let the doctor know you’re here so he can fill you in on his condition.” The young nurse then smiled at him. “I’m Harry by the way, in case you need to find me. I’ll mainly be at my desk that’s across from Liam’s room.”

Louis could only nod, his throat beginning to feel dry and tight. He could choke on just being able to breathe.

He tried not to glance towards any of the other rooms that held ICU patients as he followed the nurse. It was late and he knew to give them their privacy because he would want the same for Liam.

Harry stopped in front of the large glass doors of Room 729. He motioned for Louis to wait a moment, which Louis knew he couldn’t wait anymore. There had been enough moments in between since hearing the news that Liam was even in here. The nurse pulled back the curtain and got to see Liam before he did. Then Harry ducked back out and sent Louis a small smile before telling him that he could come in and see Liam now.

Louis let out a breath, closing his eyes to prepare himself to see Liam for the first time – the first time that he could be unrecognizable to Louis, who was sure he couldn’t ever forget Liam’s face. He licked at his dry lips before taking the two big steps over to where the curtain was pulled back.

Then he froze. The body in that bed was not _his_ Liam. His face was red and grey, from the blazing heat he endured for whoever knows how long and then from being dusted with ashes, which also covered his once brunet hair – that Louis was now afraid to even touch. He didn’t want to touch Liam at all. His body was still and an oxygen mask covered over his nose and mouth. Machines were the only things keeping Liam alive right now.

Louis felt like his legs could buckle and give out, collapsing as easily as a building with poor structure. He held in the gasp that he could choke on, also managing to choke back his sobs. He took another step into the room, cautiously just incase something were to happen to Liam if he got any closer to him.

Harry was looking at Liam’s vitals, charting them on the clipboard he was holding before walking over to stand next to Louis. “From what I know, he inhaled a lot of smoke.”

Louis didn’t give a reply. He didn’t know how that was possible, unless Liam’s helmet was off and his breathing mask somehow detached as well.

“I’ll give you a few minutes with him before I page the doctor. He'll want to talk with you.” Harry said quietly before leaving Liam’s room and pulling the curtain closed.

Louis swallowed as he walked closer to Liam’s bed, getting a better look at him. That’s when tears couldn’t help but to fall from his eyes. “Liam,” he croaked as his shaky hand up to let his fingertips touch at the skin of Liam’s arm, almost pulling away as if his touch would burn the firefighter.

 

 

_Louis let out a sigh as he stared, being able to watch Liam sleep peacefully. He wasn’t sure if he would have many chances to do this. Liam worked a lot of night shifts so their sleeping schedules were usually complete opposites. Mornings were the times Louis hoped he could somehow make last forever. He never felt that way until he was with Liam._

_After all the firemen jokes Louis would make about Liam and his job, Louis learned just how serious it was to Liam. Liam used to go along with his jokes to humor him, which made Louis think he really wasn’t a firefighter. That was only until work began to take Liam away._

_One night Louis planned on cooking dinner for Liam, who was usually the one who would cook for the two of them. He hadn’t had the night shift at that point so they spent a few nights together when they were up for it._

_That night also marked almost two months of being in a relationship – Louis' longest and most serious one. He wanted to make dinner for Liam, and have sex with Liam for the first time. Louis wasn’t the type to wait too long but Liam was. Louis had given Liam plenty of hints that he was ready to be taken to bed by Liam’s damn muscular arms but Liam didn’t seem to want to. Not wanting to lose the best boyfriend he ever had, he managed not to be too forward, which eventually led to mutual blow jobs. As much as Louis and Liam both enjoyed those, Louis wanted so much more. He wanted to have Liam’s finely sculpted hovered over him and taking him._

_Dinner was shared and Liam came up behind Louis as he washed the dishes, his arms tight around his waist, and one hand even going up the front of his shirt. Liam thanked Louis for dinner by placing hot kisses on the back of his neck, and then trailed his mouth over to his shoulder. It drove Louis crazy and he let the plate he was washing slip from his weakening grasp._

_They made it to Louis’ bedroom, Louis’ shirt going over his head and tossed aside before Liam’s lips roughly moved over Louis’ again. Liam’s hands gripped Louis’ waist tightly as Liam pushed him to walk backwards._

_The sound of Liam’s work phone cut through their heavy breathing and pent up moans that led up to this moment Louis had been dreaming of and getting off to when Liam was away. Liam tensed against Louis, his hands falling from the front of his jeans to take the phone call._

_Louis watched as the lust was drained right out from Liam’s eyes. Then his own desire for Liam turned to worry when Liam told him there was an emergency and he had to leave. He gave Louis one last kiss and left without saying goodbye – the kiss indicating what he wanted to say._

_His own last words to Liam were, “fucking fires running my life yet again,”. He wanted his last words to Liam to be breathy gasps of “I love you,”. It would have been the first time he’d say that to Liam – to anyone outside of his family._

_He spent the rest of his night wondering if Liam was going to ever come back to him._

_He hasn’t stopped wondering that to this day._

_A smile crept across Louis’ face as he noticed L_ _iam starting to wake up. His hero’s eyes slowly blinked open and then he furrowed his brow as he realized that Louis was beside him, looking at him intently._

_“Morning, gorgeous.” Louis let out a small chuckle while Liam covered his hand over his eyes, sliding it down his face moments later._

_Liam swallowed as he buried his hand under his pillow. “Watching me sleep again?”_

_Louis nodded. “Yep. Can’t blame me though,” he began as he reached over to push Liam’s slept-on hair back, sending his boyfriend an amused grin._

_He paid close attention to the movements of his hand while his fingers glided and threaded through Liam’s hair, remembering his awful buzz cut he used to have that made it impossible for Louis to even be doing this now. It’d be one of the little things he’d miss if something were to happen to Liam._

_“Lou,” Liam’s morning voice was kept small as_ _he wondered why his usual morning-grump of a boyfriend was stroking his hair so fondly._

_“Hm?” Louis hummed his response, his fingers still going over the same repeated pattern through Liam’s short hair._

_"How long are you going to keep doing that?”_

_‘As long as I want to. As long as I can.’ Louis thought. He took a visual pause for a moment before shaking his head and going back to memorizing the feel of Liam’s silk-soft hair._

_“Lou,” Liam repeated, his tone changing._

_Liam was one of the few people who could read anything that Louis did. As charming as that sounded, there were times where Louis hated Liam’s ability to do so._

_His teeth began to sink into his bottom lip, feeling his guard going down from the way Liam was currently looking back at him. Those damn deep brown eyes of his could break through anything._

_He might as well be honest with Liam. Liam was all about having trust and honesty in relationships. He also was the one to always want conversations and long nights of talking things through, whether it was feelings or working through stupid fights they’ve shared._

_“I’m scared, Li.” He stated, his blue eyes trying their best to shy away from Liam’s gaze._

_“Of what?” Liam asked him._

_Louis let out a sigh, shaking his head again and muttering over his shoulder for Liam to just forget about it, as he turned onto his other side – his back now facing Liam. He should know exactly what he was referring to by now._

_Louis didn’t tense up when Liam’s hand grabbed his shoulder to make Louis turn back to him. “Talk to me, babe.” Liam said to him, his own voice starting to sound worried._

_He hadn’t meant for that to happen. Liam had nothing to worry about – not as much as Louis did. At least, that’s just how Louis felt about it. He knew Liam had a lot of weight to carry on his shoulders whenever he went on scene to put out a fire. He was the one who had to make sure everyone got out safely._

_Turning on his back, like a compromise, Louis looked over to Liam, whose hand moved from his shoulder. The back of his index and middle fingers glided along Louis’ cheek as he waited for Louis to confide in him._

" _It’s just,” he sighed. Liam’s heard all of this before so this time probably wouldn't make any difference anyway. “One day I might not have the chance to wake up and watch you sleep beside me.” He closed his eyes once his confession was set free again._

_“I’m not dead, Louis.” Liam told him. “I’m not going to die either.”_

_Louis then opened his eyes and looked over to Liam. “You say that like I’m supposed to know that but you never know what’s gonna happen to you.”_

_Liam’s fingers now played with Louis’ fringe. “Yeah, you’re right but I also don’t think about how my job might kill me. I think about the lives that need saving and then making sure I do all I can with everything else I need to do to focus on making a difference. I’m not ever in fear of dying. I don’t want you to be either. I want you to enjoy your life with me, one that I’m not going to leave.”_

_Louis slowly nodded his head as he listened to Liam. Sure, he’s heard it before but sometimes he was just looking for reassurance that Liam hadn’t changed his mind._

_“I do enough of the worrying for the both of us.” Louis commented. He knew how dedicated Liam was to his job. Anybody would be lucky to have Liam come in and save them. Louis just couldn’t help but to think the worst when he was left behind in the unknown._

_“And you don’t need to be doing that. I promise you, I’ll always come back to you. I won’t ever do anything that would keep me from returning to you.” Liam leaned over and pressed a warm kiss to Louis’ forehead, then the tip of his nose, and finally sealed his promise by kissing him lovingly on his lips, which made Louis’ worries momentarily be forgotten._

 

 

Louis was now standing right next to Liam’s bed, his thighs slightly leaning against the rail of his bed. He noticed that Liam’s wrists and ankles were tied down to his bed. He couldn’t believe he was actually looking at Liam’s unconscious body right now. The man he loved also had a breathing tube going down his throat, which he was surprised he missed when he first saw Liam.

He desperately wanted to hold onto Liam’s hand, hoping that Liam knew he was there and not all alone. He wanted to comb his fingers through his hair like he sometimes could when Liam was still sleeping, whether it be in bed together or if Liam fell asleep on top of Louis on the couch. He didn’t know if this technically counted as sleeping but his fingers weren’t ready to feel the dry ashes coat his own fingers. He wasn’t ready to touch something that brought Liam here.

When he heard the curtain being pulled back again, he picked his sorrow head up and looked over his shoulder. The doctor was in the room with the two of them now to tell Louis what had happened to Liam and what his possible fate was.

“I’m Dr. Plazarski.” The older man introduced himself, giving Louis’ limp hand a firm shake. “I’ll get right to it since visiting hours are almost over for the day. So, Liam’s inhaled an awful lot of smoke before he was found in the apartment complex that caught fire for rescue. A fellow firefighter said he appeared to be unresponsive at first but then he was starting to come out of it. Then he was out again by the time he was brought over to the paramedics on sight.”

Louis couldn't find a word to say. At some point tonight Liam was unresponsive. He was practically dead and Louis would have never known it. He was relieved that he was brought out of the building, showing signs that he was still alive. His promise to Louis was still being kept in that one moment.

“What’s with all of this then?” Louis motioned over to the breathing tube and the rest of the mess that surrounded Liam’s body now. “Is he okay? Can he feel any of this?”

How could he ask that? Liam clearly wasn’t okay. Did Louis just want to believe that he was? Was he in denial that Liam might not live?

“He fell into a coma after we tried to see if he was going to wake up on his own again. The amount of smoke that he possibly inhaled did some damage to his lungs, could have killed him if he was left for much longer. I know it’s hard to hear but I believe he was rescued just in time. We’ll be monitoring him and we expect him to wake up. He wasn’t wearing his helmet when he was brought in so we’ll run scans on his brain once he wakes up. With the swelling he has right now, there could be possible head trauma. He’s tied down because his first reaction is going to be to pull that tube out. This is all for his safety.”

Louis nodded, needing to sit himself down so he could catch his breath. He had been holding it in the entire time the doctor spoke to him about Liam. As soon as the older man left, Louis would be doing just that.

“We’ll keep a close eye on him.” The doctor repeated, his voice still sounding hopeful before he left.

“Fuck,” Louis breathed out. “Oh, fuck, Liam.”

Louis walked over to the chair on the opposite wall and pulled it right up to Liam’s bedside, where Louis never wanted to leave. He didn't want to miss a moment of Liam ever again while he still had him with him.

Liam’s face was swollen, as were his closed eyes. Louis wondered if Liam’s eyes would be the same deep color once he woke up and opened his eyes to look into his again.

He shook his head and began to cry. His hands ran through his hair in frustration, fists gripping handfuls of hair that he wanted to rip out. It wasn’t supposed to be like this for him. Liam promised him that and now it was broken – as broken as both Liam and Louis.

“I told you this was going to happen.” He managed to tell Liam with a hint of anger. He had so many emotions running through him that he couldn’t really control which ones to express. Right now, he set himself to believe that he was right all along and Liam always brushed this aside so he didn’t have to worry. That left Louis with feeling and dealing with all the pain. They never discussed what would happen if Liam was hurt or even killed.

 

 

_“I’m fucking tired of this!” Louis shouted at Liam._

_It was late now that Liam finally arrived back to the place they shared together. Liam had asked Louis if he wanted to live together eight months into their relationship. Louis excitedly answered Liam, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as he jumped up to bury his face into his lover’s neck and whispered ‘yes’ at least thirty times._

_One of the reasons he preferred living with Liam because he got tired of waiting around for phone calls or text messages that Liam was home safely after work. This way he could see that Liam was okay in the flesh._

_Liam now stood in their front room, eyes tired and his body smelling like fumes and sweat as he often did whenever he came home. If Louis weren’t annoyed with him right now he would definitely be scrunching up his nose at the horrendous scent that Liam swore he’d get used to. Then he’d try to get a hug out of Louis._

_The firefighter ran his hand over his face and shook his head at Louis, not in the mood to have this discussion after the long night he’s had at work. He was exhausted and needed to get a few hours of sleep before going to the station to do this all over again – minus going through Louis and his worried ways._

_“You could have called me or messaged me that you were going out after work. Do you still not get that I wait up to hear from you every night? To hear that you’re alive and well so I don't have to keep worrying?” Louis asked angrily, his arms crossing over his chest as he let out his own tired and frustrated sigh._

_Liam nodded his head as he sat down in his favorite chair to untie his work boots._

_"Aren't you going to say anything?” Louis was in no mood to continue to be ignored after the mental turmoil Liam left him in for the past few hours. “You're the most responsible man I have ever met and I just don’t understand why you don’t think that I need to know that you're okay so I can feel okay.” He pointed over to Liam first before pointing to his own self while Liam groaned from taking his boot off of his sore foot._

_“Louis, I’m sorry, all right?” It was a last minute thing just after we got back to the station after running into a burning building. "I was probably still on adrenaline so calling you just got pushed out of my head or something.” He told Louis, his attitude only coming from his lack of sleep. He later knew that he should have at least called Louis once his shift was over._

_Then Liam shook his head. “I want you to be okay when I’m not here. I don't like thinking that you spend every damn night in anxiety over me. That’s not healthy. You can’t keep picking this fight with me whenever I forget, all right?” He tried to reason with his boyfriend. “When I first met you, you were fearless and obnoxious. Only one of those two things has changed.”_

_L_ _ouis sighed, a bit in defeat. He knew that Liam was probably right and he was being stubborn after hearing Liam coming in from their bedroom. He just couldn’t help it. It didn’t matter who he was before Liam. Well, that’s what he tried to convince himself of since his relationship with Liam was a serious one. If they were just messing about, the he probably wouldn’t care so much where Liam was._

_“I think we both just need to get some rest, yeah?” Liam said as he managed to pull of his other heavy boot before falling back against his chair._

_Louis nodded, deciding it was the best to just let this go for right now. He didn't enjoy fighting with Liam. He was afraid that one day the same old argument would be the last one that would break them apart._

_“Fine, but you’re not sleeping in the bed with me smelling like that. I can’t believe the waffle house even let you lads in and served you.” He grumbled as he walked back towards where their bedroom was, hoping his little sour mood would be restored by the morning._

 

***

 

When Louis had to leave Liam’s side that first night, he really didn’t want to. Every few minutes he’d ask Harry for a few more. Harry gave him only six more long minutes with Liam before he said he couldn’t be lenient on the hospital rules anymore.

The drive home had been quiet and felt like he had been in car for hours. His mind was more focused on Liam and all the fears that he always used to have at night coming to life about what it would be like without Liam. What would he do with himself if Liam had died? What if the phone call he received was different?

Those same thoughts also kept Louis up the rest of the night. He barely got a half an hour of sleep before the sun had come up to bring a bright and sunny new day. It was the first morning in a while that he didn’t have Liam beside him. He stared over to the empty place on the bed where Liam should have been.

He called Liam’s parents and both of his sisters before he went back to the hospital to spend every available visiting hour with Liam. His voice broke down the most when he had to break the news to Liam’s mother, who was like a second mother to Louis. Nobody from his family could make it to come visit that day, but the would come down as soon as they could. Karen and Geoff offered for Louis to stay with them if he wanted too but Louis kindly refused. Liam’s things were all he had with him and he didn’t want to abandon them. He promised to keep them all updated on their son and brother.

When Louis got off the elevator that second time, he couldn’t help but imagine turning the corner to walk into Liam’s room and seeing him sat up in his bed with a smile on his face – oxygen masks and breathing tubes gone from aiding Liam’s lungs.

Louis was met with only a slightly different looking Liam. The oxygen mask had been removed and replaced with a slim tube in his nose. The other larger breathing tube was still in his throat and he was still tied down. His eyes weren’t as swollen shut as they had been that previous night, which Louis only took as a good sign. Liam’s face was still red and those could be burns. Louis stomach still felt upset from having to see Liam like this.

Before taking his seat next to Liam he set his coat and car keys on the window’s large ledge. He let out a sigh before sitting himself down into the uncomfortable chair, his hands slapping against his things and a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. He shook his head at himself as he joked in his head about those ridiculous soap opera hospital scenes. He wasn’t ready to be one of those sobbing people at his partner’s bedside.

He gently rested his hand on top of Liam’s, which he assumed would be cold from the look of Liam’s state but it was actually warm – another good sign Louis would take.

“All right, Liam. I’m right here so what’s it going to be today? You gonna wake up?” Louis asked him, looking to Liam’s face, his lips dry as they surrounded the tube in his mouth.

“Your parents and sisters are worried about you but they send their prayers and will come and see you soon. I hope you’ll be awake by then or I’ll – “ He stopped himself as a joking threat formed in his mind. His other hand came up to cover his mouth. This wasn’t the time to be making jokes but when Louis was nervous he did that.

He had been nervous that night he met Liam. With or without the liquid confidence, he really wanted to impress him when he came up to the bar.

Harry came in an hour after Louis showed up, telling him that Liam had been a great patient so far and he was fine during the night.

“Did he happen to wake up last night? He came out of it once so I just thought he might have after I left or something.” Louis said lamely, guessing that Liam hadn't.

The curly haired nurse shook his head. “No, but the doctor still thinks he will. It’s all up to Liam in this case. As you probably noticed, the swelling’s gone down so that’s a good thing.” He said, making small talk with Louis as he switched the bag of fluid that was connected through Liam’s IV. “Did you get any sleep or something to eat?”

Louis shook his head. “Not really. I tried to have some toast but I could only manage half of a slice before I started feeling ill. It’s just my stress.”

“Well, make sure to take care of yourself. I’m guessing Liam wouldn’t want to see you all distraught when he first wakes up.”

After switching the fluid bags Harry walked to the end of Liam’s bed and folded his blanket back some to check the bag that was connected to Liam’s catheter. “All right, I’ll be back in another hour to check up on him. If you need me just press the button on his remote.” Harry pointed to the remote on the tray next to Liam’s bed. “You can watch some TV if you’d like.”

“Thanks, but I’m good for right now. Thank you for taking care of him.” Louis said, sending the nurse the best reassuring smile that he could.

Once Harry left Louis pulled his hand away from Liam’s to play around on his phone. He always could lose his sense of reality when he was on that thing. He first checked his messages that were important. Then he told Liam about the weather and the football scored from yesterday since he had to miss the matches because of work. Louis then went online to read news articles, which he would often do during his breakfast.

**FIRE IN APARTMENTS NEAR MAN-U:**

Louis stopped abruptly and swallowed, not wanting to go any further from that headline. He didn’t want to know where Liam had been last night but from what the doctor told him, Liam could have easily been at those apartments.

He turned his the screen of his phone off, not bothering to freak himself out over the article. He had to also keep his phone on silent because they technically weren’t permitted to be used in the ICU wing of the hospital.

“I’ve got nowhere to be but here. I called in from work so don’t make a fuss about me missing it when you decide to wake up.” He told Liam, staring at him again. Louis already knew he’d be having his eyes on Liam the entire time he was there. 

He wouldn’t even look away when he started to cry about the fact that Liam was in the hospital right now and he couldn’t tell Louis about how everything was going to be okay. Liam couldn’t ask Louis to take his pain away – not that Liam would ever admit he was in any at all and Louis wasn’t sure if he knew how to be the one to save Liam instead.

He rubbed the edge of his palm at his eye, his back already starting to feel sore from being hunched forward. That was the only way he was able to be as close to Liam as he possibly could be.

Once Liam woke up he’d crawl into the bed with him, even if he weren’t allowed to be. Nothing was ever going to keep him away from Liam again. Liam needed Louis as much as Louis needed Liam – and Louis always thought he was the one that needed Liam more.

 

*******

 

Just as Harry told him, he came back within the next hour. Louis hadn’t moved from the chair he was sitting in and Harry knew that and made another point to Louis that he should get up and move around. Louis responded to the ‘only being’ helpful nurse with a scoff and told him he was right where he was supposed to be and he wasn’t going to leave.

Harry went about his business in Liam’s room. He disconnected the bag on Liam’s catheter and emptied the contents into the toilet before flushing it down and attaching the bag back to one of the few tubes inside of Liam’s body. Then he went back into the bathroom in the room, after throwing the latex gloves he wore when working with Liam, to wash his hands. He came back and walked over to where Louis was sitting.

With a sigh, Louis looked over to Harry. “What?” He asked him.

“You wouldn't be leaving him alone, if that’s what you’re worried about doing. There’s an entire floor of nurses and other hospital staff here.” Harry pointed out to him as one walked past the doorway. “Or there’s coffee outside if you want me to get you some.”

Louis shook his head. “No thanks. I’m more of a tea guy.”

“We have that as well.”

Louis shook his head again and repeated, “No thanks. I’m good. Really.”

“All right.” Harry’s voice sounded defeated before he left Louis alone with Liam.

Once the nurse had left, Louis reached over to thread his fingers through Liam’s limber ones. Then he covered his other hand over their joined hands, leaning his face down to brush his lips over Liam’s knuckles. He sniffled quietly and turned his head to send Liam a soft smile.

“I’m fine.” He told Liam, trying to actually convince his own self of that more. “Okay, this is the part where you’re supposed to roll your stupid brown eyes at me and call me a liar. Come on, Liam. We both know that you want to.” His voice began to plead with Liam. He also didn’t notice how his grip tightened against Liam’s hand. “Nothing, huh? You’re just gonna make me sit here and wait for you like I always do?” He shook his head, thinking that he was being ridiculous of trying to pick a fight with a guy in a coma.

All he wanted was a reaction out of Liam. It didn't matter what kind it was. He’d take anything to know that Liam was going to come back from this – come back to him.

Eventually, Louis had to get up from the chair to stretch out his back. He paced around the room, looking at all of the machines hooked up to Liam, knowing exactly how much time there was between beeping signals like they were creating their own beat. He thought he’d get used to the sounds but he never did.. They slightly began to annoy him the longer he had to hear them. He was making himself a caged animal, even though he didn’t need to be. He had every freedom to leave.

He stopped walking around when he noticed the curtain being moved. He relaxed once he saw that it was just Harry again probably coming back to check up on Louis and not Liam, his actual patient.

“Hey, I’ve got some other visitors that say they’re here to see Liam. Is that all right with you?” Harry asked.

“Um, I guess so.” Louis replied, his voice sounding his confusion. He didn't know who would be coming around to visit Liam. It couldn’t have been his family because they said they were all busy today.

When Liam’s visitors were revealed from behind the curtain, Louis couldn’t help but tear up. He sent a small smile over to the blond that meant much more than he was letting on. The man standing there was holding a toy bear that was wearing a fireman’s helmet, suspenders, and boots, making the bear dance as well as he lightly shook him.

“Hi, Louis.” Niall said as he opened his arms up to take Louis in for a hug.

After his partial shock wore off Louis went straight in for the offered hug, It was the comfort that he really needed ever since the phone call about his boyfriend and he really didn’t have anyone to receive it from until Niall showed up. Louis wrapped his arms tightly around Niall, his hand firmly patting his back.

“How are ya?” Niall asked him, still keeping Louis in his hold.

“Hanging in there.” Louis said with a slight chuckle. He looked over Niall’s shoulder to see two other men that he recognized from the many fundraisers, banquets, and nights out drinking. These were all men that were like the brothers Liam never had. Niall was the closest – to both Liam and Louis.

Louis met Niall the same night that he met Liam. He was very welcoming and enjoyed a good time like Louis. He also was very serious and dedicated to his job like Liam was. He became friends with Niall and would always find himself hanging around the lad at the fire department’s functions.

Niall reminded Louis a lot of times how glad he was that Louis was in Liam’s life. Louis was just what Liam needed. It always made Louis incredibly happy that Liam’s best friend thought that of him.

“It’s good to see you.” Louis said as he took the bear from Niall after pulling away. Then he walked over and tucked the stuffed animal underneath Liam’s arm.

“So, they said he’s comatose but they’re hopeful. He was quite swollen when he came in but it’s gone down some.” Louis explained as he updated Niall on Liam’s condition.

“Yeah," Niall breathed out, “He definitely looks better than he did last night.” The other firefighter glanced Liam’s body over.

“You – you saw Liam last night?” Louis asked while his fingers fumbled together.

“Yeah, I was the one who went back in to get him out of there.” Niall replied, his voice sounding sad. “When I found him all I did was hope that I wasn’t too late.” His finger wiped at one corner of his eye before clearing up his throat.

A fresh wave of nerves flooded over Louis in a heated flush. Niall was the one that rescued Liam. He went back in for Liam and got him out of the building just in time.

That was when Louis walked over to hug Niall again. “Thank you, Niall. Thank you so much for saving him.” Louis told him quietly, squeezing his eyes shut and letting a few tears fall from his eyes.

Niall’s hand rubbed up and down Louis’ back soothingly. “Of course, Louis. I’d never leave Liam behind.” He promised and Niall proved that he was able to keep that promise.

“I saw there’s already an article out.” Louis commented once he wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and pulled away from the other.

“Yep,” Niall rolled his eyes. “Reporters have been trying to get comments out of me about the whole thing ever since they figured out that I was the one to save him. Liam’s the one who went back inside after everything.” He shook his head again while looking back to his best friend’s body, one he was glad was still here.

“What?” Louis blurted out.

“Did ya read the article?” Niall asked him.

Louis shook his head, his eyes going do to the floor. “I couldn’t bring myself to read about last night incase Liam was involved. Now I know that it's the same fire they were talking about.”

“Do ya want to know? If ya don’t want to, I won’t tell ya. It’s your business and all.” Niall told him.

Louis looked over to Liam, who he usually heard all the fire stories from. Well, not the ones about him. Liam argued that he never wanted Louis to know those ones.  The other squad members always waved Liam off and called him too modest.

Louis slowly nodded his head, not even sure if he actually wanted to know. “Just part of it, I guess.”

“All right, um,” Niall reached his hand up and scratched between his shoulder blades. “Liam went back into the building after hearing this bloke’s girlfriend crying that her boyfriend went back inside. Liam went in to find him. When we all saw the one lad come back out, we didn’t see Liam’s coming out with him like he was supposed to. The one who was saved couldn’t really talk and tell us what happened because of the smoke he breathed in for who knows how long. That’s when we knew that something wasn’t right. Liam should have been out by then.” Niall told Louis, stopping and giving Louis a long look to ask if he should keep going on with the story or not.

Of course, Liam had gone back in to save the man. If Liam could hear, then Louis would call him and fucking idiot and punch him in his chest a few times out of frustration. Louis knew that Liam always strived to be some kind of hero. Liam would forever be Louis’ hero.

“I found him on the stairs. He didn’t have too much more to go before he got himself out. I could barely see for myself but I knew the building was going to go down. I managed to get Liam to open his eyes for a moment. That’s when this drive in me knew I could save him. I did all that I could.”

“You did,” Louis repeated, his head nodding and his lips gracing a smile. He sniffled again as he felt more tears coming on. He had no idea how Liam felt during that time. Did he even think somebody was going to come back in to save him?

“Thanks for that, Niall. I’m glad I heard it from you and not some article that would have all the facts straight.”

“An article could never do Liam justice.” Niall said with his own scoff. Then Niall licked at his lips. “I was also supposed to let you know the rest of the lot back at the station send their thoughts and prayers. Chief Cowell said he’ll take the time to come in and see Liam when he can.”

“Okay, thanks.” Louis felt a little more lost each times he said that. Then he clapped his hands together lightly and pointed his fingers over to Niall. “Well, the rules are one to two at a time so I guess I can leave him with you, Niall.” He shrugged and made a face. He really didn’t want to leave Liam but Niall was one of those people that he trusted the most in this world.

“I got him.” Niall promised. “Go and do whatever you need to. I’ll make sure he’s good.”

Louis breathed out and lamely waved at the other two men that came in with Niall, a heavy feeling was stuck in his chest as he forced himself to finally leave Liam’s room.

 

*******

 

It’s been a few days since Niall’s visit and before Niall had left to go back to the station, he let Louis know that he was there for whatever Louis or Liam needed. Louis knew that they were blessed to have a friend such as Niall in their lives.

There were still no signs of change in Liam, which greatly discouraged Louis. He even went on his phone and searched things about coma patients in his web browser. This could go on for months and that really scared Louis. He didn’t even know if he could last months of just waiting and hoping that Liam was going to come back.

This entire situation took a toll on Louis. Anyone could notice the changes in Louis. He looked like he was the ill one. He had bags and dark circles under his eyes from not being able to sleep at night. He probably still wouldn’t be able to sleep once Liam was back because he was afraid something terrible might happen to Liam. Louis also left his hygiene habits scatter off of a daily schedule. His stubble was starting to come in thicker so his beard and mustache were growing in. Liam also preferred when Louis was clean-shaven but Louis couldn’t bring himself to impress Liam if Liam couldn't even see him and look at him in the way that caused excitement to bubble up in his belly. He actually wanted Liam to see him walk in one morning and comment that he missed Louis’ skin before doing anything with it, no matter how much it started to annoy Louis.

Eating meals got a bit easier. He ate up in Liam’s room instead of sitting in the hospital’s cafeteria by himself. Louis would casually chat to Liam about his day, which mainly consisted of being with Liam. He tried not to tell Liam anything sad because Liam wouldn’t like to hear those kinds of things. Plus, Liam wasn’t going to get up out of his bed and hold Louis in his arms.

It was the easiest when Liam’s parents and sisters came to visit him. Louis was greeted with numerous tight hugs and kisses on his cheek from the greatest women in Liam’s life. The Payne’s brought Liam cards and bouquets of flowers that his sisters decided to decorate Liam’s room with because it looked too dry and plain. Liam’s mom brought Louis some things as well. She gave him his own little care package of sorts with prepared meals for Louis to heat up for himself. Karen had always been a caring woman and Louis had a feeling that she’d get a burst of her mothering nature as soon as she heard about her son. That day seemed brighter and lighter on Louis.

That day was also a day that Louis wished Liam was awake for. He would have loved to see his family all gathered together. He did miss his family a lot and only saw them a few times out of the year, not including the holidays.

Louis gave his family their privacy with Liam so they could say what they wanted to without having to filter for Louis. Before he left he did remember watching Liam’s mom running her fingers through Liam’s now greasy hair, not caring that it was dirty and that the ashes were falling out like useless dust being blown away. He should have cleaned up his hair before their visit. Louis also saw as Karen took a hold of Liam’s hand. She wasn’t scared at all like Louis had been when he first saw Liam all those days ago. Karen greeted Liam ever so sweetly and Liam should have been awake for that too.

Now, Louis was back to the days where it was just him sitting next to Liam’s bedside. The only visitors now were Harry and the other nurses who were on duty. The doctor, who Louis could never remember the name of, stopped in whenever he could, which was practically never and when he was told he would be up soon it would take him hours to reach Liam. Louis knew that he was busy with all of the other patients he had but it still annoyed him that he had to wait around for him. He was just tired of waiting around in general.

These days were now Louis’ ‘ordinary days’.

They were until Liam was brought two new visitors that Louis has never met.

It was a girl with lilac hair and a tanned taller boy. The girl approached Louis in the room first, holding onto a card with Liam’s name on it as well as some more flowers. She smiled shyly over at Louis, who was still trying to figure out who on earth she even was.

“My name’s Perrie Edwards.” She said, walking closer to Louis and offering him her free hand.

“Hi, I’m Louis.” He said carefully as he shook her hand.

He didn’t know if Perrie was some girl from the hospital that came in to help families with medical insurance and payment plans, or possible long-term care. Maybe she was one of those people who read a prayer to the patient and their family if they wanted to hear one. She wasn’t holding a bible so he was at least able to conclude that she wasn’t that type.

“Um, how do you know Liam?” Louis asked her.

She licked at the red lipstick she wore on her lips before looking over to the boy who was still standing off in the doorway. Perrie waved for him to come into the room. Then she looked back to Louis with a kind smile.

The boy came to Louis next and shook his hand. “I’m Zayn Malik.” Then he slowly pointed over to Liam dropped his hand, which Perrie took into her own –giving Zayn’s a reassuring and affectionate squeeze. “I was told that Liam was the one who saved me when I decided to be an idiot and got myself trapped on the upper floor of the building.” He explained. “We came to see him if that was all right and to thank him.”

In Louis’ shock he managed to take the card and flowers from Perrie, setting them over with Liam’s parents’ card that was also left unopened. Those were set-aside for Liam to open when he was ready to.

His mind was still trying to process that he was looking at the person that Liam had put his own life on the line to save. These two came to see Liam. Louis was only used to being stopped at the grocery store or a restaurant by people that Liam had helped out. This was different because he partially already knew that story and selfishly put the blame on this then-unknown man.

“Um, sure. Uh, just let me give you some privacy.” Louis told them respectfully.

At that moment he felt like he needed to flee. Somehow he ended up going into the elevator, riding it back down to the ground floor. The next thing Louis realized was he was outside in the cold, sitting on a bench in the recovery garden.

 

 

_“Come on, Louis,” Liam breathed into the night air as he was quick to follow his boyfriend into whatever completely insane idea he was thinking of in his head. He knew Louis was spontaneous but sometimes Liam felt the need to take the reigns on Louis and pull him back to human sanity and common sense._

_“No, you come on, Liam.” Louis mocked back, turning his head to look at Liam from over his shoulder with a sly grin across his lips._

_Liam let out a huffed sigh that Louis couldn’t help but chuckle at as he continued to motion to Liam to hurry up and follow him. Once Liam was right next to him he slipped his hand into his, interlocking their fingers. As always, Louis couldn’t help but to give Liam’s hand a soft squeeze because he still had a hard time believing that Liam was with him._

_That’s why he wanted tonight to be incredible. He wanted to be able to show Liam just how much he loved him and how much he meant to him, even thought he could definitely argue that nothing could prove the amount of love and adoration towards the other boy. Louis has never felt this way before towards any other relationship he’ been in. He’s never been close to falling in love before and he was surprised just how easy it was to fall in love with Liam, who he thought would never love him back._

_“Seriously, Louis, what if someone hears us? What if the police are out to check on the park for homeless men or intruders?” Liam’s questions held a bit of a panic, which Louis shook his head at because his boyfriend was brave enough to go into burning buildings but he couldn’t trespass onto a public park at night._

_"Then you’ll tell them that you’re a firefighter and you found me first!” He joked loudly as he could see in Liam’s face that he was ready to reach over and place his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He wouldn’t mind Liam doing that during sex, which made Louis rub his teeth along his bottom lip as he thought about it._

_“I don’t know how I agreed to even come with you.” Liam grumbled._

_Another small chuckle left Louis’ throat. “Because I’m very persuasive, Liam Payne. You should know that by now, love.” Louis stopped walking and let out an accomplished sigh._

_Then he turned to Liam, letting his hand go so he could wrap them loosely around his neck, his body lightly swaying back and forth as he looked up to Liam with a playful grin._

_“Am I really about to have sex with you in a park? How old are we?” Liam asked as he brought his hands up to touch Louis’ waist. He shook his head lightly at his boyfriend._

_“To answer your questions, yes we are and we’re still young. You need to stop worrying so much about this, babe. Just let go and have some fun wild sex with me.” He chuckled and couldn’t stop smiling from the way Liam was staring at him, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowing in on him._

_As much as he enjoyed toying with Liam like this, Louis knew that Liam had envisioned their first time having actual sex way differently. Liam was much more of a classical romantic. He wanted to be at home in their bed with a rose petal decorated room and dim lights. Louis wanted it to be memorable and what better way to have a good memory than to go all out on it?_

_It was his turn to sigh, his slyness being dropped for a moment so Liam knew he was being serious. “The next time we have sex we’ll do it where you want.” He gave him a slight nod before his inner jokester came back. ”I don’t like how that sounded. There is no way I want to be the type of people who has scheduled sex. Let’s change that to, ‘you can throw me over your shoulder and take me to the bedroom to have your filthy way with me’!”_

_He felt as Liam’s hands tightened their hold on his waist, Liam’s thumbs pressing circles into his skin. “I do enjoy shutting you up and I’m really in the mood to get you to stop talking.”_

_“See? It’s fun for the both of us. Now, are you going to shut me up now or wait until the sun comes up and families bring their children to the park?” He mused with a raised eyebrow to Liam, his tongue running over his dry lips, ready for Liam to lean forward and take charge of him._

_Even though they hadn’t officially had sex yet didn’t mean that they hadn’t done anything at all. Louis’ taught Liam a few things about the ins and outs of his body. It started with places where Liam could put his mouth on him that made him totally surrender, and then it ended with how many of Liam’s fingers he could take to stretch out his hole. Through lustful eyes, Louis was able to catch how much Liam felt powerful fingering him. Louis knew that sex was going to be so worthwhile between them._

_Louis could tell that Liam was still thinking about it. So, it was up to him to help Liam relax first before he was comfortable enough to focus on Louis and not where they were._

_Louis let his hands slide up the sides of Liam’s neck and then hold his cheeks, his hands able to feel the light scratch from Liam’s growing stubble. He made sure to keep a fiery gaze onto Liam before his thumbs stroked over his cheekbones._

_Liam’s eyes then shifted down to his lips and he pulled Louis body closer to him before he ducked his head down and placed his lips over Louis, his lip already wanting to nudge his so they’d part. Louis placed his hands back onto Liam’s shoulders, which he couldn’t wait to claw at later, to squeeze them to let Liam know that they could take it slow._

_Kissing Liam was something toxic that Louis would never get tired of. The way Liam’s lips would move over his, leaving his lips warm and tingling, was something he just lost himself in. He always wanted to deepen the kisses right away because he always wanted more. Even if he had all of Liam already, Louis wanted to taste Liam forever._

_His nose brushed against Liam’s as Louis brought his hands to the front of Liam’s chest and then ran them down his torso, his hands moving along the sculpted dips of his abdomen before he tugged at the bottom of Liam’s shirt in his fists, his breath mixing in with Liam’s as Louis broke apart from him to look up into Liam’s deep eyes. The chill he felt in that moment was not from the weather. It was from the way Liam’s eyes were gazing down at him, dancing wildly like a fire._

_Then Louis began pulling his shirt up, hoping that Liam would get the hint that he needed to get rid of it and he’d take it off himself. Liam’s hands let go of Louis waist and grabbed on his wrists and pulled them off of his shirt. Louis took a step back and bit down onto his lip, waiting in anticipation to see the body that he had the pleasures of marking up, even though Liam was often against it because the other members of his unit could catch sight of them. Louis was the only one who could make Liam squirm and he loved that._

_“Lay down, Lou.” Liam told him, which almost sounded like an order, which Louis sometimes would disobey just to see what punishment Liam had in store for him if he didn't listen._

_He slowly nodded before he got down onto the grass, which was wet from the dew that was forming, and propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Liam sink down onto his knees before he reached back behind his neck to pull his shirt off over his head. He tossed his shirt aside and them crawled up to Louis, placing his hands on either side of his head, his strong arms tightening as they held Liam’s weight above Louis._

_Louis turned his head to look at one of Liam’s arms, his smaller hand wrapping around it as he leaned over to brush his lips over Liam’s wrist. He pulled away and then laid on the ground, looking up to Liam this time, the night giving the outline of his body a haunting glow that sent a pang of arousal start to build up inside of him, He couldn’t help but roll his hips back into the ground as he tried to provide his own friction to give into what his body wanted desperately._

_Liam moved one hand next to Louis’ side as he brought one knee up to get Louis to spread his legs, fitting in between his boyfriend’s stretched form, which Louis couldn’t help but to sink down a little so he could rub his growing bulge up and down Liam’s knee. A small moan emitted from his lips as he felt the pressure against his cock._

_Liam licked at his lips as he stared down at Louis. His hand at his side ran lower, his fingers dipping under the waistline of his jeans, letting his fingers skim along the edge, feeling the heat of Louis' soft skin. He could feel Louis' muscles squirm away from his touch and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself, stopping when he heard Louis' whining._

_"Patient, baby." Liam told him, enjoying the frustration build up in Louis._

_"I swear if you take forever to fuck me, I'm never having sex with you again." Louis grumbled to him._

_Liam shook his head. "Now, we both know that you are a terrible lair. Just be quiet and I might move a little faster." He mused down to Louis as his index finger and thumb popped the button of his jeans open. He looked down, wishing that the moonlight could let him see the small white line of where Louis' tan ended on his pelvis. Then he pulled his zipper down and sat back, watching Louis lift his lips and start to pull his pants down himself. When he got to the bend of his knees, Liam took over again from there and pulled them down over his ankles, pulling Louis' shoes off so he could get his pants off. Then he tossed them somewhere behind him where his shirt probably was._

_Then Liam slipped his hand into his own pocket, feeling around for the small packet of lube that Louis had dumped onto him out of a brand new box he bought. Liam had been watching a movie in the bed they shared and Louis came happily bounding into the room just to do that to Liam._ _In the dark, he could tell that Louis was being amused by the memory of that day himself._

_He held the aluminum packet in his teeth so he could work off his own pair of jeans, kicking them off once they were pulled off of his legs. He brought his fingers down to trace around the outline of Louis' bulge that was still being hidden from sight by the cotton of his underwear. He felt as Louis' cock twitched as soon as his fingers skimmed alongside it. He glanced up at Louis and noticed that he was biting his lip to hold back any whimpers from the high strung sensitive his cock was giving off._

_"Come on, Liam." Louis pleaded again, his back arching so his hips could be brought up again so that Liam's fingers could press against his cock with more pressure than Liam's purposeful gentle touches were giving him. He would say he couldn't get enough of Liam but this time Liam just was being a tease and not giving him enough._

_Liam just shook his head, not bothering with Louis' begging. He sat back on his heels before he brought his hand down to slip in underneath his own elastic waistband, letting out a few contained groans as he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and gave it a few squeezes. He closed his eyes and gave it one more firm squeeze before he ran his hand up his length and stroked his thumb across the hole in his tip to smear away any pre-come that had bubbled out from it. He licked his tongue back and forth across his lips before taking his hand out, his fingers rubbing together, feeling the warm liquid on his fingertips before he brought the same hand to his lips to wipe it across Louis' lips so that he could get his only taste from Liam that night._

_Louis felt his mouth salivate as Liam wiped his pre-come onto his lips. He picked his head up and parted his lips, taking Liam's thumb into his mouth first and sucked around is, his hot tongue wrapping around his thumb and his teeth giving him a teasingly bite for his teasing first. As he did this, Louis brought his hand down to give his own erection a squeeze. He moaned around Liam's thumb just before he relaxed his mouth for Liam to slip his thumb out with a popping sound, a trail of saliva still connecting Liam's thumb to Louis mouth._

_"Fuck," Liam whispered before he ripped the foil packet open. "Hold your legs up, baby, so I can see that pretty little hole of yours." Liam told him after he slipped Louis underwear off. After seeing that he couldn't wait to see Louis falling apart at the use of his fingers. He watched as Louis obeyed him again, his hands going underneath his knees after he rolled his hips up, presenting himself up to Liam - Louis erection laying across his stomach._

_Liam managed to get the lube onto two of his fingers first. If he decided to use a third, he hoped that Louis was going to be slick enough for him to add another in. he leaned back down between Louis' legs as let his two fingertips trace around the rim of Louis hole, hearing a hiss come from Louis mouth again, which was just the response that Liam was hoping he'd get out of him. he began to slowly push his fingers into the tightness of Louis' hold, feeling his muscles restrict much movement from how contracted his muscles were. Liam had to fight a bit against them as he pushed in a little deeper, giving his fingers a small twist to glide them along his muscles._

_Louis let out a whimper at the sensation, his fingers digging into his own skin as he let his hips drop, wanting Liam to go into him deeper. His teeth bit down harder into his lip as he let his head fall back._

_"That's it, baby. Open up for me." Liam coaxed as his fingers managed to fit all the way up to his second knuckle. He could see Louis' hole stretching out to accommodate for his size and Liam knew that he'd have to be stretched out with three fingers to get his cock to fit into Louis' hole. "I'm gonna need more from you, all right?" Liam asked, making sure that this was something that Louis still wanted before he pushed the third finger into his hole._

_"Li," Louis breathed, clenching his muscles around Liam's fingers and squeezing his eyes shut as Liam began to be bolder than Louis has ever seen him be when it came to sex. He wished he could watch what Liam was doing to him because if definitely was doing something to his body. He turned his head to one side and was able to open his eyes, blinking away the tears that brimmed his eyes from the stinging feeling he was feeling from stretching around Liam's fingers._

_Liam started to thrust his fingers in and out, getting a feel for Louis' size and just how slick he would be once he managed to get his cock into him. He felt the rocking motion of Louis' hips catching up to the rhythm of Liam's fingers. He smirked to himself before deciding to blow air onto Louis' hole to make him feel a new sense. he licked at his lips as he heard Louis reaction. Then he slowly slipped his fingers out of Louis before he slipped his underwear off._

_He brought his hands to Louis' hips, pulling him down so his tip could just nudge at Louis' hole, his hips giving small thrusts to let his tip continue to tease him. Liam couldn't get enough of the sounds of Louis' whimpers and his cock couldn't wait until it could move along the friction of Louis' prepped muscles._

_Louis was allowed to let go of his legs, which already felt numb to him. He looked up to Liam, still trying to understand just how dominant he seemed to become in a matter of minutes. He's known Liam to be such a sweetheart but this was a new side to him - a side that Louis definitely would be into exploring more of when Liam was ready to._

_"I love you." Liam murmured before he leaned down to kiss Louis roughly, letting his mouth open up for Louis to slip his tongue into, using his own tongue and sucking to distract Louis from the initial pushing of his cock against his hole. He felt Louis' hand fist into his hair and his cock hit against his stomach as he brought his hips up in a bucking motion while Liam kept pushing through into Louis' hole until he was in deep enough where he could start thrusting._

_He couldn't believe how liberating it felt to be inside of Louis. He never though that sex would feel this amazing, well for him. He pulled his lips away from Louis', looking down to check on Louis, hoping that he wasn't causing Louis too much pain which he hoped would pass soon. Liam never wanted to hurt Louis. Ever._

_With panted breaths from both boys, Liam rested his forehead against Louis' feeling the sweat from his brow stick against his skin as he started thrusting into him, feeling himself hit against Louis' prostate, which earned a chorus of chants of his name and curse words gasp out into his ear from his boyfriend. Liam squeezed his eyes shut each time a new pang of arousal cut through his body from the fast paced friction he was creating within Louis._

_"Ah - ah," he heard Louis cry out, his fingers pulling even harder at Liam's hair._

_Wanting to give Louis a pleasurable feeling, he dropped one hand from his hip to start stroking his cock at the same speed that he was thrusting into Louis. That decision earned more gratitude from Louis and Liam could even feel Louis' cock twitch before he felt the warmth of Louis' come start to release from his cock. He heard Louis grunt as he kept moving his hips along with Liam's, starting to ride out his own orgasm as more of his come splashed against their bellies and Liam's hand._

_The sensations that Liam felt could only be described as a burning feeling, but it was a burning that he found himself only enjoying. he couldn't help but crave this feeling, wanting to feel it as long as he could._

_"I'm close, Lou." He told him in a hushed and harsh tone. "So close, baby. You're doing so good." he spoke through Louis' tired sounds before he felt the strong build up of his own orgasm hit him, washing over him in a new layer of sweat before he spilled himself inside of Louis, his movements slowing down as he rode out his orgasm. He wanted to lose himself in Louis forever if he could._

_He couldn't help but collapse against Louis once finished coming off of his high and then he pulled out of him. He closed his eyes and listened to the mix of their heavy breathing. He closed his eyes and hide his face into Louis' neck, peppering kisses there as he took in the scent of Louis' scent of sweat and sex. it was a scent that he would hate to ever share with anyone else if his worst nightmare came true and him and Louis weren't going to be together for some stupid reason. He shook that thought out of his head and just let him and Louis relax into each other and catch their breaths._

_"See, now wasn't sex in the park a grand idea?" Louis asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Only Louis would still continue on being coy just after sex._

_Liam picked his head up to give Louis a stern, yet playful, glare. Instead of Liam telling him to shut up, Liam ducked back down and placed his lips over Louis' in a deep kiss, feeling a buzzing sensation against his lips from Louis satisfied moan, his boyfriend's hands wrapping around his neck and his fingers lightly scratching at the space between his shoulder blades._

 

 

He gave Zayn and Perrie around 20 minutes, not knowing how much time two strangers needed to have with the unconscious man that saved their lives. Louis let out a breath, feeling only a little bit relaxed as he looked across the recovery garden where a small waterfall was built for the pond and small streams that had large colorful koi swimming around, not knowing how much comfort they actually provide to people who are worried messes.

Taking that elevator ride that he had grown used to, Louis made his way back over to Liam’s room, seeing Zayn and Perrie standing outside of it, holding hands and lightly swinging their arms. A small smile couldn’t help but tug at Louis’ lip at the sight but then he frowned, hoping that he could do that simple thing with Liam again someday. With a strong exhale of breath, Louis allowed himself to walk up to the couple, trying his best to hide just how distraught he really was.

The girl was the one who caught sight of Louis approaching them. She let go of her boyfriend’s hand and walked the rest of the way to Louis, wrapping her small arms and frame against him in a hug, her hand softly patting his back as Louis did the polite thing and hugged her back, slightly enjoying the comfort from the stranger.

He pulled away and sent her a smile. “Thank you for coming to see him.” Louis told her. “I’ll be sure to tell him you stopped by if he – “ The rest of the words fell into a silence as Louis started to feel that emptiness stab him in the pit of his stomach.

Perrie shook her head lightly, trying to get Louis to not think negatively about the situation he was currently in. “No, thank you for letting us see him. It felt good to finally be able to thank him for saving us.”

Then Zayn came over and placed a hand onto Louis’ shoulder. “Yeah, thank you for. We didn't want to impose on anything just in case it was strictly a family thing. I hope that Liam will be okay and he’ll wake up soon.” Zayn told him as he swiped his tongue across his lips and nodded his head, taking his hand off of Louis’ shoulder and putting one into his pocket and taking his girlfriend’s hand again.

All Louis could do was nod back. What else was he supposed to do? Argue against their hope and encouragement that Liam would be fine?

“Take care of yourself.” Perrie told him in a final hug before they walked back to the elevator, leaving with less of a heavy loss, which Louis wished that he could be able to fell soon.

He hadn’t been doing very well at that. Louis felt that he couldn’t do anything in a normal routine without Liam being apart of it.

Before the couple even stepped onto the elevator, Louis was already back into Liam’s room, meeting with the same beeping sounds and the same stillness from Liam. He wanted Liam to turn his head and smile at him as he walked into the room. He missed seeing Liam smile when he learned that Louis was in the same space as he was.

Louis walked back over to the same chair that he’s been sat in for endless hours and endless days. He picked up Liam’s hand in both of his and brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss onto his hand before he closed his eyes and tried to breathe in the scent of Liam instead of the sterile hospital.

"Come on, baby. Fight for your life instead of others all the time." Louis hissed out as he squeezed his eyes closed, resting his forehead down on their joined hands, trying his best to muffle his cries so the rest of the floor couldn’t hear him.

His eyes opened again as tears raced down his cheeks. “Please, Liam, there’s so many people who are here for you, wanting you to come back. I know you can do this. Just break through whatever is keeping you locked away. I don’t even know what it’s like to be in a coma but I can tell you it fucking breaks my heart to be on the other side of it. I’m trying so hard to be brave for you like you want me to be but I don’t think I can without you telling me that I actually can be.”

By now he was desperately pleading with Liam and the world that this had gone off long enough and it was time for Liam to wake up. This wasn’t going to be their forever fate because Louis could tell that one day he probably wouldn’t be able to take this anymore and his world would never be the same without the light in his world: Liam.

He sniffled and shook his head, feeling absolutely pathetic. His lips trembled as he tired to say more to Liam. “I love you, Liam. I love you so much.” His hands felt hot around Liam’s hand. “I wish you could hear me tell you that and I wish I could hear you say it back. I’d give anything to just hear your voice say something to me again. I don’t care what it is anymore. Call me an idiot if you want to. Please, just come back to me.”

 

*******

 

_This would be the first time in a few weeks that Liam was going to be spending one-on-one time with Louis. He was used to seeing the blue-eyed boy after his shifts at numerous bars that Niall wanted to try out. Somehow Louis seemed to fall into place with the rest of the group after the night they met. Liam didn’t actually think he’d be seeing Louis so frequently after that night, not that he was trying to avoid the other boy. He actually thought about the wisecracking brunet more often than he’d admit._

_It was his idea for it to be just the two of them that night. Liam had the weekend off and instead of trying to catch up on sleep and shows on TV that he’s missed, he decided to go out and spend some time with the boy who usually waited to hear from him about which bar to meet him at. This time when Liam rang Louis up, it wasn’t the usual._

_Liam was even a bit nervous to even ask Louis if he wanted to hang out with just him. He knew Louis enjoyed the bar scene and hanging around with Niall and a few of the others in the unit. Of course, Louis’ flirtatious ways never backed down from the challenge of trying to get under Liam’s skin, as well as literally under his clothes. Liam could never tell if it was all a joke on him or if Louis was serious about wanting Liam to do the unspeakable to him._

_When Louis eagerly told him that he would meet Liam anywhere, Liam couldn’t help but feel relieved and even a bit excited to see Louis. His ears weren’t met with Louis’ teasing tone. The other boy sounded quite happy that Liam had called and asked him what he was doing._

_Liam received Louis’ number by a game only Louis Tomlinson would play on him. It was a game that was being played without Liam realizing that it was one. Louis kept on ordering random numbers of shots and sharing them with Liam until Louis asked him in a slurred voice if he was able to remember the order in which he asked for the shots. Liam didn’t have a clue. He thought Louis was just trying to get him drunk so they would end up fooling around. Louis laughed at him and told him that each time he ordered, he was giving Liam another digit in his phone number. Liam thought that was pretty clever, which intrigued him a bit to see what other kinds of games Louis had up his sleeve._

_There happened to be a firefighter’s carnival that weekend. Liam thought it would be the perfect thing for him and Louis to spend some time at. Liam also wanted to believe that going there would be a little less stress-free if he took Louis out to eat at a restaurant. He thought that maybe Louis wouldn’t be his fun loving self if he cooped him up in a quiet restaurant. So, he gave Louis games and rides, live music, and carnival food._

_They ended up having an amazing time, Louis joking around with Liam in the beginning that Louis would only stick around if Liam won him a large stuffed Dalmatian from one of the sponsored games by the firehouse. Liam accepted the challenge and made a complete fool of himself about how bad he was at getting rings over small nails that hung on the opposite wall of where he was standing. Louis had announced that he hoped Liam wasn’t one of the men who had to aim a hose at a burning building. That earned plenty of laughs from the crowd around them._

_After Liam finally won the stuffed toy, which took many attempts, the two walked hand-in-hand over to the picnic area where the live band was playing. Liam held the funnel cake that they were going to share while Louis had his new prize tucked under his arm. They ate and had a lot to talk about a the tribute band played many hit songs that Louis sang along to, and eventually made Liam join in on. They had some beers after that and ended up dancing a bit together._

_When it was time for them to leave, they walked past a family with a little girl who was crying because she fell down and scraped her knees on the gravel road. Liam had gone over to her, kneeling down to talk to her sweetly, telling her that he was a firefighter and he was going to make her feel better. Louis had been in awe of Liam, telling him afterwards that he couldn’t believe how he handled that. Louis also gave the girl the stuffed Dalmatian, which she hugged so tightly that Louis knew it would be going to a good home. That made Liam see Louis differently for the first time since they met. He never expected it and that was one of the great things about Louis – never knowing what to expect but whatever he did was something worth witnessing._

_Again, being the gentleman that he was, Liam walked Louis up to the front door of his place. Even when they got out of the car, their hands had found one another’s. It felt right to have Louis’ hand in his._

_“I can already tell you’re not the type to pull on the first date, or even kiss.” Louis brought up as they stopped on the front porch, his eyes crinkling up as he chuckled lamely._

_“Can you? Well,” Liam began, his hands nervously hiding in the pockets of his jeans as he made his way back over to Louis, “if you really think about it, this isn’t too much of a first date.”_

_“I expect a lot out of you but I didn’t expect that.” Louis said with a sight chuckle. “I guess you’re right, this isn’t the first time you’ve walked me all the way to my doorstep either. The offer to come inside still stands if you want it.” Louis said with a smile._

_Liam shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way, his tongue going over his lips, preparing himself to kiss Louis for the first time. He knew that he wanted to kiss Louis for a while now but it never felt so right as it did in this moment. He didn’t want this kiss to lead to anything. He just wanted Louis to know that this definitely wasn’t going to be a one-time thing. There would be future dates and future kisses._

_Liam shook his head. “Maybe the next time.”_

_“I’m holding you to that, Liam Payne.” Louis pointed his finger and him and Liam let out a breathy chuckle,_ _casually leaning closer to Louis._

_“You’re going to kiss me aren’t you?” Louis asked with a spark in his eyes._

_Liam stepped back at that, running his hand over his short cut hair, looking down at his feet, which he kept shifting his weight between. “Yeah, thanks for ruining the moment.”_

_He didn’t want to be so obvious to Louis but Louis seemed to always know Liam’s next moves before they even happened._

_Louis shook his head. “I didn't ruin anything. You can just go for it, you know? You don’t have to be nervous about it, Liam.”_

_“You’re not nervous?” Liam asked him in wonderment._

_Louis shook his head again. “How could I be nervous when the boy I’ve been crushing on ever since I met him is going to finally grow a pair and kiss me?” He grinned and chuckled at him, Liam then waiting for Louis to make a joke that he thinks Liam’s cock is large enough._

_But Louis didn’t joke around with him. He took that step that separated him from Liam._

_With a exhale of nervous breath, Liam brought one hand to rest in the crook of Louis’ neck before he leaned forward, giving his head a slight tilt and slowly bringing Louis’ lips to meet his in a simple brush that immediately livened Liam up. He closed his eyes and brought his other hand to the other side of Louis’ neck, his lips pressing a bit more onto Louis’ lips, which were easy to comply with what he wanted._

_He didn’t think a kiss could feel this good. Liam didn’t mind just standing there for 20 minutes to just keep kissing Louis, getting his first taste of this ridiculous boy that he never thought he’d be so into._

_A small moan came from Louis’ throat and Liam couldn’t help but be the one to grin against Louis’ lips once he heard it. He placed his lips back onto Louis’, who’s own hands had found Liam’s sides, his fingers moving along the length of them in a soft touch, something he didn’t think Louis could be._

_When he pulled back and opened his eyes, he watched as Louis slowly opened his own and blinked up to look at Liam with a smile as he licked at his lips, a satisfied hum leaving them as he turned to unlock his door._

_“You’re something else, Liam Payne.” Louis told him._

_“I can say the same for you, Louis Tomlinson.” Liam said with a nod of his head as he kept smiling at Louis, still not being able to believe that he had just shared a pretty amazing kiss with him._

_Liam waited until Louis was inside before he walked back over to his car to go home, to get some sleep that would come easily to him now that he was so happy that he had the best nights of his life in a long time. He took one glance over his shoulder at Louis’ place, knowing that he’d be walking through that door one day with him and have it close behind him so he could have Louis all to himself._

 

He would always remember that phone call and the way he had gasped into the speaker as he placed a hand over his mouth to try and hide his sobs. Harry had called him, as he was getting ready for another day of hanging around at Liam’s side. It had been a few days since Zayn and Perrie came and he had started to crumble. Now, after this phone call, he didn’t know if he’d be able to keep himself together.

He drove along the same road that he now took everyday, almost like he was driving to work. His mind was racing just like it had been that first time he was speeding to the hospital like a madman, not wanting to miss a second more of Liam if he didn’t have to.

Once at the hospital, he raced over to the elevator, not caring if people were staring at him and wondering what trouble was in his life right now. All he knew was that he had to get to Liam to make sure that he was still going to be in it.

Louis didn’t see Harry walking the halls or even at his desk, which made his worrying hit a new level. He could hear commotion as he walked passed the main desk of Floor 7 and then he stopped in his tracks, seeing a few nurses rushing in and out of Liam’s room. The beeping sounds were coming quicker and not even the doctor’s ordering voice could muffle them out.

All he could do was stay put and not get in the way of whatever was happening with Liam right now.

 

_“Louis! Louis!” Liam shouted as he knocked on the front door. It was just after 2AM where he found himself going straight to Louis’ house once his shift for the day was over._

_The windows lit up and then the porch lights came on, causing Liam to take a step back and anxiously wait for Louis to open the door._

_“Liam? What’s going on out here? You’ll wake the entire neighborhood.” Louis told him after he opened the door, shock in his eyes that he found Liam there, face blotched with red spots and his entire being smelling like smoke._

_Liam didn’t answer him and walked right past him into Louis’ house. He stood in the entryway, eyes scanning around the place that had just started to become familiar to him._

_“Liam, is everything all right?” Louis asked, his voice sounding off his concern as he wrapped his arms around his bare torso._

_Liam’s fingers shook at his sides, not being able to be raised up. He breathed hard like he had just come out of a fire without an oxygen mask on. “I had to come and see you.” He told Louis._

_Louis nodded slowly, trying his best to understand what Liam meant by it._

_“I had to come and tell you that I love you, Louis. I love you and I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”_

 

It was then that Louis snapped out of his frozen fear. He had to be at Liam’s side like he would promise his comatose body. The curtain to his room was completely pulled back and he could hear the sounds of someone choking. His eyes widened when he watched Liam’s body convulse, tied down limbs trying to get up to his mouth. His eyes stilled swollen shut as harry began talking to Liam, trying to get him calm.

Harry’s eyes caught Louis watching and mouthed to him that everything was going to be okay as another nurse was taking Liam’s breathing tube out from his throat.

Others passed Louis like he wasn’t even there and the room began to get empty as things seemed to calm down. Harry nodded over to Louis that he could come into the room. It was just the doctor and Harry now as Louis slowly took careful steps into the room, hoping that he was really allowed to be in there. Harry was holding onto one of Liam’s hands, which he could see Liam’s hand giving him small squeezes back.

Louis couldn’t control the sobbing noise that came out of him. It was in relief, seeing that Liam was being responsive now. he went over to Liam’s other side and took his hand, bringing the warmth up to his lips and kissing it, dropping one hand to smooth the fringe that was sticking to Liam’s forehead from the sweat and grease.

“Shh, baby, shh. Calm down. I’m here, baby. Always here.” He spoke to Liam, staring at him as he noticed his eyes moving behind his eyelids, which then opened a small crack and turning to look at Louis, who then felt a squeeze on his hand.

“Lou,” a small dry rasp groaned from Liam’s throat before his eyes closed again and his limbs stopped trying to fight the restraints.

“Yeah, baby. That’s me.” Louis said, continuing to be soft with Liam as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and took in a calming breath, his head shaking, praying that he wasn’t deep in sleep and dreaming that Liam had returned to him after a long fight.

 

*******

 

Once Liam had been awake for a bit and Louis was allowed to see him, Louis had been asked to leave the room again so they could check on his vitals and his ability to respond. Of course, Louis wasn’t sure that he wanted to leave after seeing that Liam had signs of life, just like he never wanted to leave Liam when he wasn’t respondent at all. Liam knew he was there with him now – at least Louis hoped that Liam knew he was there. Maybe there was a possibility of Liam not remembering his crowded wake up.

So, he decided to catch a late breakfast in the hospital’s cafeteria before they had to move on to lunchtime. He was able to eat some bits of his omelet. He was still anxious to get back up to Liam. He wanted to see Liam looking at him instead of him having to stare at Liam’s body as it lay in the hospital bed.

After he managed to finish his breakfast, Louis made sure to let a list of people know that there was finally an outlook of hope. He called Karen and Liam’s sisters by phone, leaving Karen and Ruth messages and getting to chat with Nicola for a little while. She was so happy and relieved that Liam’s woken up and said she’d call in a few days to see when she’d be able to see her brother next. Then Louis sent Niall a text, unsure of what his work schedule was at the moment. It felt really good that Louis was able to have so many people who loved him and Liam so much. He would be forever thankful that Liam’s friends and family accepted him and didn’t think of him as some boyfriend they had to just put up with for Liam’s sake.

Louis was sure that after eating and contacting the people closest to Liam that he might be allowed back into Liam’s room to see him again. He passed a few of the nurses he recognized just from the way their hair looked as he stepped off of the elevator to the floor he couldn’t wait to stop visiting.

Harry was at his small desk filling something out. He caught sight of Louis’ movement and looked up to smile at him. Then he pointed across the hallway to where Liam’s room was. “Someone’s been asking about you nonstop. We could barely pay attention to what we were doing because he just kept talking about his boyfriend.”

At that, Louis couldn’t help but to smile back with pride before innocently shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah, he’s a bit obsessed with me.” He joked with a quick chuckle before letting Harry get back to what he was doing so he could see and hear Liam talk for hours.

Before entering the room, he couldn’t help but to knock on the glass. Then he watched as Liam turned his head to see who his newest visitor would be. Louis felt like he was seeing Liam again for the first time the way he felt breathless after Liam looking at him. His face was less puffy than it had been when he first arrived to the hospital but it still had some slight burns on it. Those didn’t matter to Louis though. He’d always think Liam was beautiful.

“Hey, Sleepy Head. Enjoy your hibernation?” Louis joked with him as he walked into the room, slowly going over to stand next to Liam’s bed.

“Louis,” he spoke his name so happily, even though his throat still sounded terribly scratchy. “Hi, babe.”

Louis glanced over to Liam’s table that was attached his bed. Then he reached over to the cup with a spoon in it, using that spoon to scoop up a few ice chips and then feeding them to Liam. He watched as Liam’s lips wrapped around the spoon and then his eyes closed once the ice was in his mouth. Louis hoped the melting cold ice felt relieving on Liam’s sore throat.

It was after he put the cup back down that Louis started crying. It was a mix of happiness and the sadness that he did his best to hold back on so that he could be as strong as he could be for Liam. It was too much now, seeing Liam awake. He didn’t want Liam to see this way because the road to recovery hadn’t even begun for him yet. There were going to be so many days where Louis might just break out crying after this.

“Lou,” Liam said calmly, swallowing a gulp of air before he pushed his table away from him and then motioned slowly with his hand for Louis to lean down and get into his embrace. “Come here, baby. It’s my turn to be here for you.”

With cautious movements, Louis did his best not to even touch Liam, even though he wanted to desperately cling to him after not being able to hug him in so long. He felt his head resting against Liam’s chest and cried even more when he was able to feel the beat of Liam’s heart against his temple.

Liam rubbed a soothing hand up and down Louis’ back, kissing his hair softly and then resting his face into Louis’ hair, whispering to him that everything was going to be okay and that he was here. He was still here.

Louis closed his eyes, letting his body get reacquainted with the warming and protective build of Liam’s body. He eventual got himself into the bed with Liam, his body curling up next to him,

When he looked up, Liam was looking down at him. Then he licked at his lips before pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead, keeping his lips pressed against his skin. His arm underneath Louis wrapped around his waist after Louis moved closer to him, feeling comfortable enough to press his body to Liam’s

“Don’t you ever leave me again.” Louis grumbled against Liam’s chest, which made Liam chuckle for the first time. Louis couldn’t help but smile at the sound of it, even though it was a bit struggled. “I love you, Liam.”

“I love you too, Louis.” Liam responded as his fingers gently combed through Louis’ hair before he pressed another kiss into it. “I promised you I wasn’t going anywhere.”

A few days later, after making sure that Liam wasn’t showing signs of moving backwards, Liam had been moved to a different room on a different floor. He was no longer in the ICU and his brain scans resulted in no serious threats of any damage.

Louis was relieved and he was able to feel a little bit normal again. He began to worry less about Liam’s health – but he would probably always worry about Liam every time he had to leave for work.

As promised, Niall and the Fire Chief Cowell came in to see how Liam was doing. To Louis’ selfishness he was excited to hear that Liam would be taking time away from saving people and fighting fires so that he could fully recovery. Louis was going to be playing nurse to Liam, even when Liam would refuse his help. The boyfriends would probably butt heads but Louis would happily have bickering matches with Liam than not be able to ever fight with Liam ever again.

The chief also came to tell Liam that he was going to be honored at the next firemen’s luncheon banquet for his heroic actions. As much as Liam would repeat to his boss that he was just doing his job and didn’t need any sort of recognition, Louis had told him, in a joking way, to just shut up and accept it.

 

*******

**Epilogue**

 

After being announced as the recipient, Liam slowly stood up from the uncomfortable chair that he was sitting in on the stage. He smiled and gave a small wave to the people sitting in the audience, who were loudly applauding him. He could hear a loud whistle coming from the only other person, besides Niall, who enjoyed a good celebration. Liam was able to lock eyes with that same person and give him a quick wink after he took his place behind the podium to give a small thanks. He shook the fire chief's hand after his small plaque was handed to him, Liam couldn't help but grin and let out a breathy laugh, which the sensitive microphone caught. 

"So, this is pretty unbelievable." Liam began in a joking tone, which many people had caught onto and momentarily chuckled along with. "I was told about this honor a few days after I woke up in the hospital and the first thing that I told the chief was that I didn't need all of this. My boyfriend told me to shut up and. as surprising as that sounds, it's really not. My boyfriend is always one to speak his mind. I guess I'll take that page out of his book and tell you all what's on mine right now." He paused and locked eyes with Louis again, who was watching him intently and mouthing to him that he loved him. "The reason I wanted to be a fireman was because I wanted to be able to save people and give back to my community. I wanted to be a superhero when I was younger but I never realized that I had any inhuman power to show off. I'm still into superheroes, even if it's just a fantasy because they do real things. They save people because it's what they want to do. They don't need to be celebrated and honored every single time that they do because it's an everyday occurrence. So, when the chief finally allows me back, I'll just continue on doing what I've always dreamed I could do. I'm really lucky that I can stand up here and be able to say these things that I hope means something to someone just like my heroes meant something to me. And I'm sure my boyfriend is rolling his eyes at me right now for wanting to leave his care but I need to get back out there to protect the people of my community and hopefully be an inspiration to someone out there." Liam stopped and smiled as he picked his plaque up again, showing it to the crowd. "So, thank you so much for thinking that I'm deserving of this and I'll will continue on being the person worthy of being called a hero. Thank you." Once he was finished speaking, he gave the crowd a nod. 

Liam also received a standing-ovation from the audience as he shook his chief's hand again and then got a big hug from Niall. Then he sat back down in his chair, staring down at the gold plaque with his name on it. 

When the ceremony was over, Liam walked back over to where Louis was sat with his parents. When Louis saw him coming he clapped his hands again and then wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, kissing his cheek and telling him, "I'm so fucking proud of you and I forgive you on what you said about me." He joked as he pulled away, stepping aside so Liam's mother and father could hug and congratulate him as well. 

Louis looked over and he instantly perked up when he saw Perrie and Zayn again. He walked back over to Liam, who was now just talking with his parents. He put his hand on his shoulder and pointed out the couple to him. "Those are the two I was telling you about. They visited you in the hospital. 

Liam made a face, studying them. He vaguely remembered the girl from that night and he never got a good look at the boy he went back for all those months ago. 

"You should go and talk to them." Louis told him as he fixed the pins on Liam's dressier uniform, dusting his shoulders off afterwards. Then he offered to hold the plaque for him, letting Liam know that he would be waiting outside for him with his parents once Liam was done. Louis took one last look at Liam from over his shoulder just before leaving out the double doors of the town hall. 

Liam extended his hand out to shake the man's hand. "It's good to see you standing tall." He greeted, looking the boy over. "I'm Liam."

The boy nodded with a grin as he looked down to the girl beside him before bringing his eyes back onto Liam. "Yeah, it is, and it's good to see you that you're doing so well. I'm Zayn Malik and this is my girlfriend, Perrie." Zayn introduced, placing his arm around the girl's shoulders. 

"It's nice to meet you both under less chaotic circumstances." Liam told them with a smile. 

The couple chuckled along with Liam.

"We just wanted to stop by and thank you again for what you did for us. I told you this in the hospital but I was stupid to go back into the apartments. I went in thinking I could save those animals but I ended up just putting myself and you in danger. That wasn't very smart of me and I'm sorry that it happened that way." Zayn said, wanting to say more to Liam but the firefighter put his hand up to stop him.

"There's no need to apologize to me for anything. I was just doing what I was meant to do. You did nothing wrong, Zayn. You were just thinking about those pets and not about yourself. What you did was just as heroic as what I do for a living. I'm just glad I was able to get you out of there in time. I heard that the building collapsed after my rescue."

Perrie nodded her head. "Yeah, it did. The city hasn't decided if they'll be rebuilding it or not. Well, we'll let you get back to your celebration. We just wanted to be able to have you hear how appreciative and thankful we are for what you did." 

Liam smile. He always felt a sense of pride whenever people thought he needed to hear them thank him. He played it off as being the genuine person that he has always been.

Once he managed to make it through all the congratulating people, he began looking for his parents and his boyfriend. A smile appeared on his face instantly when he saw Louis sitting on the short wall that led to the staircase into the hall building. He walked over to him and leaned against the wall, looking up at Louis with that same smile on his face. 

"Your parents left because they had a train to catch so they'll call you once they get back into town." Louis said, swinging his legs and touching his heels to the brick wall. Then he rested his head down onto Liam's shoulder now that he was next to him. 

Liam nodded. "Okay, I know they've been wanting to take us out for some big dinner so my dad will want to discuss arrangements for that." Liam said, picking his own head up when he people saying goodbye to him, waving back and smiling politely. He brought his attention back over to Louis when he heard chuckling in his ear. "What?"

Louis shook his head, picking it up from his shoulder and then climbing off of the ledge. Liam's hands reached out to help Louis just in case he needed it. 

"Nothing, just you." Louis said, a sly smile on his face as he licked at his lips, his hands running along the silk black tie that he had watched Liam put on that morning from their bed. 

"You're a really terrible liar when you do that you know." Liam mused with a hum as he paid attention to Louis' hands on his tie. 

"You caught me again. Fine, I'll tell you. I was just thinking that this uniform gets to come home with us and we have about an hour and half until your parents will be calling." He pursed his lips out as he continued the movements on the tie, catching Liam's stare and knowing that Liam knew exactly what he was implying.

Liam just shook his head. "You're ridiculous." 

"Yeah," Louis agreed, "but you love me anyway." 

"Of course I do." Liam said before his hands were placed on Louis' face, bringing his head up as he leaned down and kissed Louis' lips passionately, still being able to feel that fire burning inside of him that made him feel so alive whenever he was with Louis. 


End file.
